No Gamer's Wish
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: The four friends are back for more, as the Nazi Zombie universe is brought to theirs. With new friends and new places to explore, it's sure to be a wild ride


**No Gamer's Wish**

**By Austin Loveland**

**School**

"Well, i think we've played enough Xbox for today guys, we do have school tomorrow you know." said Austin as Stephen, Christian, Justin, and him finished another game of Call of Duty. "Yeah, i guess we should leave Austin alone so he can sleep, considering we did just go through eight different zombie maps and got beat up by Sam." said Stephen. The others nodded and got up. "Alright, we'll see you at school tomorrow Austin." said Justin. They left and Austin went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

He didn't dream, but at exactly twelve o' clock midnight, he woke up in a sweat, hearing a giggle from out of nowhere. Austin looked around his room, and seeing nothing went back to sleep. He woke up early the next morning and hopped on the bus with his friends, making their way to school. "Guys something weird happened last night." said Austin. "Let me guess, you had no dreams when you went to sleep, but at midnight a giggle woke you up?" asked Stephen. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "Because the same thing happened to us." said Christian. "You think it means something?" Justin shrugged.

"We'll see i guess." They got to school within no time at all and started filing off the bus. Austin was one of the last to get off the bus, but there was a girl still on the bus asleep so he got back on and went to go get her. When he reached out to wake her up he froze. She was very pale and looked like she was dead. He blinked, shaking his head, When he looked again she wasn't pale so he shook her awake. "Come on, we're at school." They got off the bus and before Austin went to class she hugged him "Thanks for waking me up." "No problem." They went their separate ways and Austin sat down in his math class with Stephen next to him. "Man, i swear i thought that girl on the bus was dead." whispered Austin. Stephen whispered back "I did too!

Whatever is going on it's only affecting me, you, Christian, and Justin." The first half of the day was uneventful, but when Austin and Stephen went to lunch, they met up with Justin and Christian. "Austin, your cheek!" said Justin. Austin took his metal lunch tray and looked at his reflection. The outline of Sam's kiss had grown brighter, as did her name. Suddenly it disappeared again. "Oh no...You don't think?" The others were pale as Stephen said "i hope not, but so far it seems likely." There was a scream as the girl from the bus was grabbed by some boy and forced to the ground. The boy was pale and starting to turn a shade of grey. "He's turning into a zombie!" Austin ran over and smashed his tray into the boy's face, knocking him off of the girl.

Austin helped her up. "Are you ok? Did he bite you?" The girl shook her head and hugged him. "Thank you so much! He had a crazy look in his eyes!" "Austin, we have a problem!" Austin turned to see the others backing away from a group of pale students, all of whom were attacking other students. "Let's get out of here!" They ran out of the lunchroom, leaving behind the other students as they were bitten by the zombies. They didn't even make it down the hall before running into more zombie students. "Quick, in here!" They went into a nearby classroom and Stephen shut the door behind them.

"Looks like you were right Stephen. I wish you had been wrong." said Justin. "Hey it's not my fault there's zombies here! It's Sam's fault, i just want to know how she got the zombies here." The girl looked at them. "What are you talking about? What zombies?" "Look, uh what's your name?" "Rachael." "Look Rachael, those students out there aren't students anymore. They're zombies who only want to eat us! We've fought them before, but i wish it wasn't at school, there's very little to fight with here." Justin tossed Austin a can of Axe body spray. "I know you have a lighter on you, so use that as a flamethrower."

Austin nodded as the others scrounged up for weapons. Stephen took a broomstick and ductaped scissors to the end of them, making sure they were on there tight, creating a spear. Christian unhooked a desk leg and hefted it like a small bat. Justin dug in the closet and pulled out another broom. He used it to break the fish tank in the room and taped shards of glass to it. "Can i get a weapon?" asked Rachael. Austin handed her the makeshift flamethrower and unhooked a table leg, hefting it just like Christian did. "I say we go for the gym, it's close and im sure we could find some better weapons in there." They all nodded and opened the door, slowly walking out. There was a zombie standing in the hallway, shuffling towards them. "I got bozo here." said Stephen. He used his makeshift spear to stab the zombie in the eye, killing him instantly. They continued down the hallway and into the gym, thinking it was safe.

They were wrong. The gym had close to thirty-five zombies in it, all just shuffling around randomly. "Well, it's not safe that's for sure. The equipment room is on the other side of the gym, let's get to it and find some bats or something." They edged around the group, but one of the zombies noticed them and walked towards them. Christian swung at the zombie with his desk leg, knocking him to the ground and smashing his head in with his foot. The smell of blood sent the other zombies into a frenzy and they charged them. Racheal screamed and sprayed axe at them, lighting them all on fire as the group ran for the equipment room.

"Lock the door!" They closed the door behind them but couldn't lock it so they blocked it with a desk. "Ok, let's see what we can make for weapons." They gathered up all the weapons and supplies they could find. "Alright, we have two bats, a golf club, some basketball hoops with no ropes, a few metal spikes used to pitch tents, and enough basketballs and volleyballs to fill up the gym itself." Austin thought for a moment. "I have an idea!" He took one of the bats and a basketball hoop. He sharpened the hoop with one of the tent spikes and attached it to the bat. "There we go, now I can hurt them even better!"

There was a racket outside the door and blood seeped underneath the door. "What's going on out there?" asked Stephen. Austin shrugged and hefted his new bat. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." He moved the desk and opened the door to one of the weirdest things he's ever seen. Two boys were standing in the middle of the gym, surrounded by corpses. "Dusty? Chris? What are you guys doing here?" asked Austin. Dusty lowered his makeshift scythe, made of a large shard of glass and a broom handle, and replied. "We saw you run in here so we followed you, but we kinda got sidetracked."

Chris grinned and tightened his grip on his num-chucks, made of two desk legs and some rope. "We were about to make a break for it and head into town, but we saw you run in here and we decided that we would come see if you guys wanted to come with us." said Chris. "Well we probably could get better weapons in town, so i say we go for it." said Christian. The others agreed and went out the back door of the gym. They came out in the bus parking lot and looked around for any others. "Hey, let's take one of the buses!" said Justin. They got on the first bus they came to, but it didn't have the keys in it.

"Hang on, I can hot wire anything that's on four wheels." said Rachael as she got into the driver's seat. She had it running within minutes and laughed. "There we go!" She drove out of the parking lot, running over a few zombie students, and out on the road. "Let's head to town, I say we visit Chauncey's first." said Chris. "Chauncey's it is."

**Town**

Rachael parked the bus outside Chauncey's and everyone climbed out. "Why is town so deserted? I know zombies have already been here by the bodies we passed, but where are all the zombies?" asked Chris. "Who cares, let's just grab some guns and go." said Dusty as he opened the door to Chauncey's. Dusty and Austin went upstairs to the guns, Stephen and Chris went into the back to find something to carry them with, Justin and Christian stayed outside with Rachael. Austin and Dusty looked around at the rifles, shotguns, and pistols. "I think we're going to need duffel bags or something." said Austin.

Right as he said that, Stephen and Chris came up carrying dozens of duffel bags. "Here, we figured these would be best." said Chris. They loaded all the guns and ammo they could fit into the duffel bags and carried them out to the bus. "Wait, I'm gonna get more duffel bags for the other stores we go to." said Stephen before going back inside. He came out carrying a box full of duffel bags. "These are all they had left." They boarded the bus and Rachael drove them down the street to their next store, Wal-Mart. "OK, Rachael you stay here with Christian, everyone else grab the duffel bags and follow me." said Austin.

They cautiously went through the front doors and looked around the deserted store. Surprisingly, everything was still on the shelves, as if nobody in town had made it to Wal-Mart. They grabbed all the food and drinks first, packing as much as possible into every duffel bag they had. "I think we should go to a gas station and fill up everything we can with gas, that way we don't run out for a while." said Rachael when they came back. "Alright, there's a gas station behind Wal-Mart. While we get the gas, you and Christian load the guns." said Dusty. Rachael drove behind Wal-Mart and came to a stop in front of one of the pumps.

Stephen put gas in the bus while the others searched for gas cans and anything they could use to carry gas. It took them a while to dig up some containers, but they did it and used the other pumps to fill them up. They loaded them all on the bus and sat down in the seats, pondering where to go. "I say we go to Washington DC, maybe we can find the president or someone who can tell us what's going on." said Chris. Austin nodded. "I'm with you on that one, I want to know what's going on around here." Rachael got in the driver's seat again, but looked at them. "I don't know how to get to Washington."

Austin sat in the seat right behind her. "Don't worry, I do. Just follow my directions and I'll have you there in no time at all." Rachael started the bus and got on the highway, heading north. "Don't worry about speed limits, just drive." said Stephen as he messed with the radio. Every station he put it on had static, except one, it had opera music on it. "What is this crap? turn it off and let's put on some real music." said Justin before pushing Stephen out of the way. He slipped a CD into the bus' radio and turned up the volume. The song Undead by Hollywood Undead started blasting and Austin laughed. "Now that's ironic!" The bus continued its way to Washington DC, heading for what they thought would be a safe haven...

**The White House**

Bodies and wrecked cars littered the road into Washington, making it difficult for Rachael to manuever the bus. Fortunatly, she was able to get to the gates of the White House and park the bus. "Ok, it looks like it's deserted, but me, Dusty, Chris, and Stephen will go in and check it out. Rachael, you stay here with Christian and Justin." Rachael nodded as they grabbed guns and ammo, filling their pockets before getting off the bus. The gates were still locked, so Dusty and Austin took their shotguns and shot the lock off, pushing open the gates. They slowly made their way up to the White House, keeping an eye out for anything living...or undead.

Chris tried the front door, but it was locked. "Hang on, i'll shoot the hinges and we can kick it open." said Austin. Stephen held up his hand and pointed under the door. "Look!" They could see shadows moving. Austin knocked on the door. "Hello, is there anyone in there?" They heard voices whisper something and the door cracked open. "Who are you, what do you want?" Stephen answered them. "We just want to talk to whoever is in charge here and find out what's going on." The door closed and they heard locks clicking before it was opened again. Two members of secret service were standing in front of them, pointing their guns at them.

"We'll take you to the president." "Hang on." said Austin before running back to the bus and getting the others. They were led into the lower level of the White House and to a thick steel door. The two secret service agents opened the door and ushered them in, closing it behind them. The president had his back to them, but when he heard them walk in he turned and smiled weakly at them. "Well, I had hoped others would be alive, but I didn't expect the last remaining humans to be teenagers."

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but we have fought zombies before and we know how to defend ourselves." said Austin. The president raised an eyebrow. "You have? Do you know where they came from then?" Austin shook his head. "No sir, we hoped you knew that one." "Sadly I don't, I only know that earlier today life was normal as could be, but it suddenly went to hell when my family became flesh-eating creatures." "I'm sorry to hear that sir, but do you have even the slightest clue to where they could have come from?" The president became silent before saying. "Well I believe there were scientists working on a weapon that would allow us to raise the dead, but I don't know the outcome of it." "Where was it being worked on at?" "Area 51, in the Nevada Desert."

As he said this, Sam's kiss grew bright again before returning to normal. "Uh-Oh." Banging noises were heard as zombies started to force the steel door open. "Whatever is out there, they're strong! Hurry, my agents will take you to Area 51, I will stay here, this is my fault. I ordered the weapon to be created, I will die to make sure that weapon is destroyed. Good luck." He went out of the room and gunshots were heard. "We must go, come on." said one of the agents as he led them to a hanger just down the hall from them. "I think Sam is telling the zombies where we are, every time her kiss glows, the zombies show up." Stephen whispered to Austin. Austin was silent as they boarded a small jet and the hanger roof opened up. The lawn of the White House was actually the roof of the hanger! The last thing they heard before taking off, was the president's scream...

**Area 51**

The jet landed just outside of the gates to Area 51 and everyone got off. "Right this way." said one of the agents. "Hey, you guys have names?" asked Chris. "Yes, my name is Aaron and this is my brother Charles." Aaron led them past the gates and to the only building in sight. Inside was a large bunker door with a keypad on the wall next to it. "Past this door is the collective genius of hundreds of our smartest scientists. The only secure place left on this Earth." said Charles. He punched in the code and they all watched the door slowly open. The most gruesome scene greeted them when the door fully opened.

The lights flickered as they looked out over the hallway. Bodies of both humans and zombies littered the floor, and blood covered the walls. Rachael fell to her knees, vomiting at the scene and Aaron knelt beside her. "I remember doing the same when i first saw something this bad, it wont last long though." He patted her on the back and stood up. "I guess you were wrong brother, this is not secure anymore." Charles nodded and drew his pistol. "It appears so. We need to find out if anybody still human is left in this place, then we need to find that weapon." Austin prodded one of the bodies with the barrel of his shotgun.

"I highly doubt there's anybody left alive in this place, human or otherwise." Aaron and Charles led them further into the complex, taking them past room upon room of bodies and bullet casings. When they reached an elevator they got in it and Aaron punched in a code. The elevator beeped and took them down, way down. The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, so far down it didn't even have a floor number. "This is where we keep all of our experimental weaponry. The weapon should be in here, I just hope there's no zombies." said Aaron as the elevator doors slid open. They stepped off the elevator and felt relief.

Not only were there no zombies, there were no signs of zombies. No bodies, no blood, nothing. Aaron took them past dozens of cases, each containing an experimental weapon. "Whoa, some of these weapons look like guns from video games." said Austin. Aaron looked over his shoulder at him. "That's because those video game weapons were based off of these. Every time a new weapon was created, someone leaked information about it to people outside this complex." He stopped at a large steel door and punched in another code. "Beyond this door is the prototype weapon that we hoped would allow us to raise and control the dead."

The door slid open silent and fast, revealing a group of scientists sitting on the floor. "Oh my God, I thought we were the only ones left alive in this facility!" said one of the scientists. "You are, we came here to find the weapon that caused all of this." said Austin. "What do you mean? These things appeared out of nowhere." Austin looked at Stephen before turning to the scientist and asking. "Do you have any sort of teleportation device?" The scientist nodded. "It's on the floor above us, why?" "Because I think I know where they came from, but first let's take a look at your prototype weapon." The scientist led him to the glass case in the middle of the room and they heard Austin start laughing uncontrollably. "What is it Austin?" asked Dusty. Austin pulled the weapon out of the case and turned to the group.

It was the Wunderwaffe DG-2! Stephen, Justin, and Christian all started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked the scientist. Austin wiped a tear from his eye and replied. "This weapon won't raise the dead, it kills them." "What are you talking about, it will raise the dead! We just haven't figured out how yet." Austin and Stephen looked it over and Stephen whispered something to Austin. He laughed and nodded to Stephen. "What's so funny now?" asked Dusty. "The reason it doesn't work is because it's missing the main ingredient. Element 115." The scientist nodded. "Well, yes but that's only because we do not have any of it. It is a man-made element, though we can't seem to create it with our technology." Austin's eyes shot daggers at the scientist. "THAT IS A LIE!"

The scientist flinched. "What do you mean?" Austin shouldered his shotgun and hefted the Wunderwaffe. "You will show us the teleporter. Stephen, Justin, Christian, you three are with me and the scientist. Everyone else stay here until we get back." The scientist took them into the elevator and up a floor. When the doors slid open, Austin felt his heart skip a beat. The teleporter was a huge machine, as tall as the ceiling and as wide as the room, but what made his heart skip a beat was that it was already turned on! Austin turned to the scientist, who shrank away from him. "You turned it on?!" "Well yes, we needed to see if it worked."

Suddenly Sam's kiss grew brighter again and didn't stop glowing. "Oh no, that's not good." said Justin. They all turned towards the teleported just in time to see a horde of zombies come out of it. "Get in the elevator, quick!" said Stephen. They headed towards the elevator, except for Austin, who ran at the teleporter. "Austin, what are you doing?!" yelled Justin. Austin slid between the teleporter and the wall, ending up behind it. "I have to get something!" There was a zapping sound and Austin came back around the teleporter, running for his life as the zombies followed him. "Hit the button!" said Austin as he fired a few shotgun rounds into the horde. They hit the button to go down a floor and Austin slipped between the doors right before they closed.

"Now that was close." said Austin as he panted. They ran back into the room the others were sitting in. "Come on, it's time to go!" said Austin as he reloaded his shotgun. "Why, what happened?" asked Rachael as they got the other scientists on their feet. "The so called intelligent scientists here have a teleporter turned on upstairs that the zombies are using to enter this place." said Stephen. The whole group headed for the elevator as Aaron noticed the kiss on Austin's cheek was still glowing. "What's with that?" Austin replied back. "It's nothing." Suddenly one of the scientists behind them screamed and they turned to see a portal had opened behind them, spilling out zombies. The zombies had grabbed the scientists, only the one that had led Austin upstairs had escaped them. "Hurry, we can make it!" Everyone ran to the elevator while Aaron and Charles fired their pistols into the horde.

"There's too many of them, we have to get out of here!" said Aaron. They all barely managed to fit into the elevator and hit the button, speeding upstairs. When the doors opened they ran straight for the exit, surprisingly no zombies were on this floor. They made it to the door and Charles punched in the code, waiting as the door slowly opened. Growling came from behind them and they turned to see another portal had opened behind them, but only one zombie came out. "You have to be kidding me!" said Austin. It was George A. Romero, zombie-fied already. Stephen hefted his gun and said to Austin. "You think killing him once would have been enough, but nooooo." Aaron and Charles aimed their guns at him, but before they could shoot, Austin cried out.

"No! If you shoot him he'll attack, but while he's like this he won't attack." They lowered their guns,backing through the now open bunker door and out of the building. The scientist looked at the jet and smiled. "Perfect, we can use this to get to Vegas." Austin glanced at him while keeping his eye on the building. "What's in Vegas?" "Two very smart friends of mine, they were here when this all started, but they escaped to Vegas thinking they'd be safe." They boarded the jet and took off as George came out of the building. The jet zoomed off into the sky and they were on their way to Vegas...

**Las Vegas**

As they flew, Austin dug in his pocket and pulled out a handfull of small tubes. "Did you get those from the teleporter?" asked Stephen. Austin nodded and popped a compartment open on the Wunderwaffe DG-2. He put in one of the tubes and closed it, watching as the gun powered up. "Yeah! That's what im talkin' 'bout!" He hefted it and noticed three glowing dots on the side of the barrel. "I guess each tube gives us three shots, so we should try and conserve it." said Justin. "We're over Las Vegas, but I don't know where to land." came Aaron's voice from the cockpit. "Hang on, we'll pop the door and check it out." said Stephen.

They opened the door of the jet while it was slowly making its way over Vegas and Austin stuck his head out of it. "It looks like we have enough room to land on the Vegas Strip, you'll just have to come back around to land correctly." The jet shook as it grazed the side of a building and Austin fell out the door, screaming. "AUSTIN!" yelled Stephen as he tried to grab him, but he missed and Austin disappeared from his view. "NO! We have to go back!" "This thing doesn't turn on a dime ya know! I'm sorry, but he's gone now." said Charles.

They came around and landed on the Vegas Strip, flattening a large amount of zombies when they did. "I remember them telling me they were going to hold up in Caeser's Palace." said the scientist. They stepped off the jet and killed some of the zombies that were close to them before making their way towards the distant Caeser's Palace. None of the zombies on the Strip seemed to notice them, they just shuffled around aimlessly. The door to Caeser's Palace was wide open and they had little trouble getting in. They looked around and spotted a light coming from the bar down the hallway. They cautiously walked to it and opened the door, revealing five people they thought they would never see. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, and a familiar looking scientist were sitting at the bar. "Close the door behind you." said Richtofen. Stephen quickly closed it and stared at the small group as they drank vodka. "What are you lookin' at!" said Dempsey. "Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect to you here." "Yes, well we are only here for the vodka." said Nikolai.

Takeo sighed and gulped down another shot of vodka. "No, that is not the reason Nikolai. We are here because the MDT system dropped us into that cursed facility." said Richtofen. "We saw the teleporter, but why did zombies follow you?" asked Stephen. Richtofen shrugged and turned to the scientist that was with them. "What do you think Maxis?" Maxis shook his head. "No idea." "Maxis? As in Doctor Maxis? The one who created the teleporters and caused the zombies?" Maxis scowled. "It was not my fault, but yes I am Doctor Maxis. The real cause of this outbreak seemed to be your goverment's fault." They heard zombies growling in the distance and the others gripped their guns tighter, but Richtofen waved and said. "Don't worry, they seem to ignore us. It's as if they are searching for something...or someone." Stephen suddenly thought of Sam's kiss and mentioned it to Dr. Maxis. "How perculiar. You say it glows right before zombies show up?" Stephen nodded. "It seems it doesn't attract them. From the sound of it, it actually warns you before they appear. There was a loud zapping sound from outside and Richtofen lept up. "That sounds like my creation!" Justin looked at Stephen.

"Creation, you think he means the-" "The Wunderwaffe DG-2!" cried out Stephen before bolting out the door and to the front door of Caeser's Palace. Austin was in the middle of the street with the Wunderwaffe in one hand and his shotgun in the other hand. "Bring it on!" yelled Austin as he laughed insanely, blowing away the zombies as they swarmed at him. "Your friend seems to have snapped." commented Dr. Maxis. "No, that's his usual attitude." said Christian.

They watched as George A. Romero ran at Austin, swinging his stage light at him. Austin jumped over George and onto his back, firing the Wunderwaffe into his neck. When George hit the ground, Austin put the Wunderwaffe against his back and fired two more times, laughing still. Then he took out a knife and stabbed it directly into George's neck, spouting blood everywhere. After he pulled the knife out, he licked the blood off. "Um, that's not normal, I think he did snap." said Stephen. The zombies swarmed over Austin and Stephen grabbed his gun to go help, but Richtofen held him back.

"Wait, just wait." The zombies pinned Austin to the ground and were about to start eating him when Sam's kiss grew brighter. It grew so bright, it blinded the others for a moment. They watched as a wave of green energy exploded from Austin, killing the zombies and sending them flying. Austin stood up and ejected the spent tube from the Wunderwaffe, putting in a new one. "Hey guys, miss me?" asked Austin as he came over. "How did you survive that fall?" asked the scientist. Austin started putting shells in his shotgun. "I don't know. I remember waking up just outside Vegas, surrounded by zombies. When they tried attacking me, they were sent flying by a wave of green energy." "Like the one that just happened?" asked Justin. Austin nodded and said. "After the wave of energy killed the zombies, I figured out that Sam wasn't leading them to me, she was trying to protect me." Doctor Maxis laughed.

"My daughter, protecting you? Impossible, she would never protect someone like you." Austin turned around and Doctor Maxis saw Sam's kiss. "Oh, maybe i was wrong. Let me see something." He took out a device and waved it over Austin's cheek. It beeped when it was waved over Sam's kiss. "Hmm, it seems when she kissed you she left a small amount of Element 115." A giggle was heard and the door to the bar slammed closed, leaking a green light from under it. Austin walked down the hallway and opened the door without hesitation. "Guys, you might want to come see this." They walked down to the bar and looked in. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, as a young woman instead of a little child. "Samantha?" She looked directly at her father before putting her hand on Austin's cheek. Suddenly Austin twitched and Sam disappeared. He turned around and aimed his shotgun at the scientist.

"You. You pushed me out that jet, didn't you?" The scientist started sweating and backed up. "No, of course not! Why would I do such a thing?" The scientist turned and ran for it, but he only made it out on to the front steps before a zombie grabbed him and ate him. "Shame, he was a very smart fellow." said Richtofen. They all sat down at the bar and Nikolai poured a glass of vodka for all of them. "Cheers." said Nikolai before draining the bottle of vodka in one gulp. "What are we going to do now Austin?" asked Justin. "We have to shut down the teleporter at Area 51." "No, we don't." said Doctor Maxis.

Austin looked at him. "Then what DO we have to do?" "There is a small group of scientists and soldiers held up in a labratory in Moscow, they have the answer to our problems." "How do you know this?" asked Richtofen. Maxis glanced at Austin before saying. "Samantha's mother is the scientist in charge there." Nikolai stood up and raised a new bottle of vodka. "Then to Moscow we go!" Charles took another shot of vodka and said. "I'm going to stay here, i would rather be here than Russia." Dusty, Chris, and Aaron all nodded. "We're with him." said Dusty. "You sure you want to stay here?" asked Austin. They nodded.

"Ok, we'll see you when this is all over." They shook hands and headed for the jet, leaving the four of them behind in the bar. The others got on the jet and sat down. "Wait, who's going to fly the jet to Moscow?" asked Stephen. Nikolai sat in the pilot's seat and said. "I will take us to my homeland!" Austin and Stephen looked at each other and said "Uh Oh." at the same time. Nikolai started the plane and it took off with no problems...

**The Flight**

Dempsey was busy bragging to Christian about his great war deeds, Takeo was chatting with Justin over a bottle of saké, and Richtofen was having a discussion with Stephen. Doctor Maxis fell asleep as Austin hummed to himself, not noticing Rachael was staring at him. "What happened earlier, you acted like you had gone crazy, but now you're perfectly normal." asked Rachael. Austin stopped humming and laughed quietly. "I did go crazy, but it was a temporary thing. I went crazy on power, knowing you can't be killed does that to you." "Oh...So you like Sam?" Austin, who had taken a sip of his drink, almost choked on the vodka. "Well I guess you could say that. She is older than me, but I think she wants to be with me. Even though she is a type of ghost." They were both silent, and after a while Austin fell asleep too.

**Moscow**

He dreamt he was standing in the middle of the snow, looking out over a burning complex. He looked down and fell to his knees. His body was laying in the snow, torn apart by some creature. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked, Sam was smiling warmly at him. "Do not fear what will come, we will be together soon and all shall be well." She kissed him on the lips before his eyes snapped open and he woke up. "We are on the outskirts of Moscow, where is this place we are supposed to be going?" asked Nikolai. Doctor Maxis stood beside him and pointed out the window down towards a large building on the other side of Moscow. "The facility is there. As far as I know, the zombies are in the middle of the city, trapped by the wreckage of tanks.

It should be safe." Nikolai landed the jet as Austin stared out the window at the facility, white as a ghost as he recognized it from his dream. Doctor Maxis led them through the snow to the front door of the complex, stopping and staring up at a camera mounted on the door. "I know you can see me in there Rebecca." said Maxis. A woman's voice, most likely Rebecca's, came over a loudspeaker. "I have no business with you anymore Maxis. Begone!" Maxis grabbed Austin and pulled him into the camera's view, making sure Sam's kiss could be seen on the camera. "Look at what our daughter has done! We need to talk."

There was silence as the doors opened up, allowing them to enter the complex. A russian soldier appeared out of a doorway and led them down the hall. He opened up the door at the end of the hallway and stepped aside to let them through. Inside the room was a woman in a lab coat and a few soldiers. "Rebecca, I think-" "Quiet Maxis." said Rebecca before stepping forward and gently twisting Austin's head sideways so she could inspect Sam's kiss.

Richtofen started to say something, but Rebecca glared at him and he grew quiet. Everyone was quiet, even Dempsey. Rebecca stopped twisting Austin's head and patted his cheek. "It seems my daughter has picked you to be with her." Austin's jaw dropped. "As in her boyfriend?" "More like her husband and the father of her children." replied Rebecca. It was Doctor Maxis' turn for his jaw to drop. "Children? She can still have children?!" Rebecca nodded. "If this boy is in the same state as her, then yes she could have his children." Austin gulped. "The same state? As in...dead?" "No, she is not dead, she is...well I can not describe what she is. You would say she is a ghost, but she can touch people and do everything a normal person can do."

Austin sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. "I knew it. I had a dream last night where she appeared before me, saying we would be together soon." There was a loud banging noise and a soldier shouted something in russian. "He says a horde of zombies just appeared out of the snow in front of the complex." said Nikolai. There was another shout and then a loud growling noise. "And that there is some type of creature with them." Austin grew pale again as the image of his dead body flashed into his mind. "Austin, stay here, we'll deal with the zombies." said Stephen.

Everyone left Austin alone in the room and went out front to guard the door. He listened as the others fired round after round, but he knew they would never be able to hold them off. Outside, everyone had took up position on top of the doorway, firing into the horde. Rachael screamed as a huge creature appeared out of the snow. It was a giant zombie-fied bear that charged through the zombies and rammed the front gate of the complex, tearing it straight off its hinges. The bear flattened a few of the soldiers, but the others pushed it back out into the snow. "The thing's bulletproof!" yelled Dempsey.

While they were keeping the zombies at bay, Austin walked straight out of the complex and past dozens of zombies as they rushed past, completely ignoring him. "Austin, what are you doing?!" cried out Rachael. Stephen grabbed her before she could leap after him. "He knows what he has to do...It's for the best of the world." said Rebecca. Austin dropped his shotgun and the Wunderwaffe as he stood before the bear. He spread his arms out and looked directly in it's eyes. "Well come on then, I don't have all day!" said Austin with a small grin. The bear roared and brought it's paws down on Austin with all of it's strength, crushing his spine in an instant. The bear suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye, but the zombies didn't.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, and Doctor Maxis also disappeared like the bear, but Rebecca didn't. As the four friends retreated with Rebecca, Stephen asked. "Why didn't you disappear like the rest?" Rebecca replied after she threw a lit match the cans of gas in the corner of the room. "I was brought here by Sam many years ago, so when she sent back the ones she just brought here, she decided to let me stay." While they made a run for it, Stephen swore he saw Austin standing on the hill above the facility with his arm around Sam's waist, saluting him. They escaped into the snow as the facility burned to the ground...

**Aftermath**

When everyone had escaped from the Moscow facility, the world was back to it's normal state. Everyone who had been killed or infected were brought back to life and had no recollection of what had happened. Only Justin, Stephen, Christian, Dusty, Rachael, Chris, Aaron, Charles, and Rebecca had any memory of what had happened. They also were the only ones who could see Austin and Sam, both of whom were seemingly happy and living their lives...or what they called lives, to the fullest.

Everyone who had ever know Austin, other than his friends who had been with him until the end, had completely forgotten about him. Neither his family ,nor anyone else, had any memory of him. It was as if he had never been born. The last time Stephen talked to him was when Austin visited him one day when he was sitting on his couch. "Hello Stephen." Stephen jumped up as Austin appeared in front of him. "Austin, I thought you were gone off with Sam somewhere." Austin laughed and said. "Yeah, I did, but I figured I'd come back to tell you the good news." "Good news?" Austin nodded.

"Sam is pregnant with our child. You don't mind telling Rebecca and the others the good news do you?" Stephen shook his head. "I don't mind. Congratulations though." "Thanks." Austin shook his hand before turning to the door and disappearing. After that day, no one talked to Austin, but they saw him everywhere. When they went to school, he would be standing in the corner, listening as their teacher explained their work. To them he had never really left, but one day Sam was with him, and so was a little girl...

**The End**


End file.
